narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Raiga Kurosuki
is a former member of Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist introduced in the anime. Background While he was still loyal to Kirigakure and a member of ANBU, Raiga met Ranmaru, a disabled boy who came to act as additional eyes and ears for Raiga in exchange for being carried upon his back. Ranmaru would become the only person Raiga cared about, despite Ranmaru's pacifist nature and Raiga's love for battle. After his defection Raiga enslaved a town and forced its villagers to work in its mines, also assembling some followers (including Karashi) to form the Kurosuki Family. Besides him, his followers wore a hooded robe, gloves that sprout claws from the back of the hand, and enforced his laws. Should a law of his be broken, that person would end up being buried alive. Abilities Lightning-user and a Sword-user, Raiga was an out of control battler, preferring more distant attacks with his Lightning Fangs, along with a strong taijutsu skill. Weapon Skills As one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Raiga wielded two spiked swords, known as the Lightning Fangs, that he used in a similar manner to lightning rods to attract and channel lightning and electricity. He can connect them at their hilts to form a larger double-bladed sword, effectively increasing the weapon's size and allowing him to perform different and more powerful blade-wielding abilities. Lightning Release Using Lightning Fangs, Raiga could use powerful lightning abilities of long distances more easily than normal lightnings jutsu, that take time to occur. He could also use Nature lightning as a power source, and so long as he had access to it, he could battle continuously without feeling tired. Part I Curry of Life arc When Raiga tried to bury Rokusuke, his group ran afoul of Naruto Uzumaki, Rock Lee, Neji Hyūga, and Tenten. He later engaged them using the Hidden Mist Technique while Ranmaru negated Neji's Byakugan. While unconscious from one of Raiga's attacks, Lee manages to fight him off despite this. When Naruto asks if he knows Zabuza Momochi and Kisame Hoshigaki, Raiga stated that he hated those two, along with the rest of the seven sword members. Naruto then manages to hit him with his Rasengan, causing him to fall from a cliff and be left unconscious. When Karashi brought Ranmaru to where Raiga's body was, his energy awakened Raiga, who thought Ranmaru died trying to revive him. When Tenten arrived, she fought Raiga but was defeated. Raiga then had Karashi lure Naruto, Lee, and Neji to where he is. Raiga manages to trump the three until the curry Tenten and Karashi fed them enabled them to be able to fight him again. When Ranmaru acts on his beliefs and tries to convince Raiga to stop fighting, Raiga feels betrayed. Upon being knocked off a cliff by Naruto, Raiga kills himself in midair with one of his own bolts of lightning, but not before saying "Ranmaru, you're free now", presumably stating that he now believe that Ranmaru can live on, now that he has friends and that he can live a life without fear or loneliness. Trivia * Raiga is so far the only one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist whose name does not derive from a fruit. He is also by far the only one who does not have shark like teeth, and the only one not to wear a Forehead Protector. * Raiga's favorite word is "Funeral". * He shares a striking resemblance to another filler character: Aoi Rokushō, as they both had green hair, they used swords to perform lighting techniques, they were hit by Naruto's Rasengan and died by falling off of a cliff. * Raiga and Zabuza Momochi have many things in common: ** They both were part of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist before defecting. ** Both took in orphans with Kekkei Genkais, Ranmaru and Haku. ** Both showed extreme affection towards the orphans they took in. ** Both died thinking about their partner.